


Again

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom Michael, Don!Michael, F/M, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2019, Kinkmas2019, Michael Langdon Drabble, Michael Langdon Drabbles, Michael Langdon Imagine, Michael Langdon Imagines, Michael Langdon Smut, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ahs smut, american horror story smut, female orgasm, mirror kink, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 1 - Mirror Kink & Praise Kink
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 75





	Again

Another wave of pleasure takes over your body as Michael’s fingers pump in and out of your drenched core. A familiar tightness begins to take over and you know you’re close to another orgasm. Momentarily, you shut your eyes, trying to regain your senses and stave off the impending wave of euphoria that’s about to rack your body.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes. Look at yourself,” His commanding voice causes your eyes to quickly reopen. You meet his gaze in the large mirror that reflects the erotic scene of you both. Holding one of your legs open by the knee, Michael makes sure that you’re on full display for him while forcing you to look as well.

“Do you see how wet you are? Such a good girl.” His fingers move in and out of you at a blinding pace. Seconds later, the coil snaps and you let out an audible squeal as your body is rocked by your third orgasm of the night. Chuckling darkly, Michael praises you on how beautiful you look blissed out of your mind.

Your head falls back onto his should as you shudder from the small aftershocks that still pulse to your clit. Through half-lidded eyes, you take in your reflection. Strands of hair are pasted to your forehead from sweat. Your cheeks are rosy with warmth radiating off them. Your nipples are hard, breasts moving as you take in irregular breaths. Your juices visibly run down your thighs, puddling underneath you.

Humming in appreciation, Michael glides two fingers through your folds before circling your abused hole.

“Please.” You whimper out, not sure what you even want. You’re exhausted and overwhelmed.

“It’s okay. You’ve done so well showing off for me. Let me see that pretty face you make. Show me again.” When his finger skims your sensitive clit, you jolt away and your pussy clenches in anticipation of being filled again. Your gaze follows as his fingers slip through your wet folds again, watching as he presses one into you.

Complimenting how well you’re taking his finger, he decides to add another finger. Before long three fingers are entering your pussy and his thumb presses on your overstimulated bud. Your moans fill the room accompanied by the squelch of Michael’s fingers moving in and out of your soaked core.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” You repeat yourself over and over again as your mind goes blank.

“Let go. You’ve done so well, pet. Taking my finger so good.” Michael’s words of encouragement help to push you over the edge. Letting out a howl, your pussy spasms around his fingers as your orgasm hits you. You can feel every little touch, every brush against your skin. If Michael wasn’t sitting behind you, you’re sure you would have fallen backward from exhaustion. Your vision is still obstructed by the tiny stars but you can just make out Michael pulling his hand away and bringing it to his lips.

Soothing your hair back, Michael whispers words softly against your head. You can’t make out much of what he is saying but one word clearly sticks out, “Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my December Kinkmas Challenge from Tumblr. I decided to challenge myself to write everyday for the month of December. And what better way than writing some kink! 😈


End file.
